powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Sir Edward Isaac Ray Alastair Altair Christus Augustine Van Ainsworth
Sir Edward Issac Ray Alastair Altair Christus Augustine Van Ainsworth Sir Edward Issac Ray Alastair Altair Christus Augustine Van Ainsworth '''The Overlord, was the son of Aizen Van Ainsworth, the main advisor for The Evil Overlord who ruled over the Millanuim Empire, A gigantic organization who planed to conquer the entire world. His father, a Powerful Asper, Raped a Goddess the organization captured, and she eventually got pregnent with Edward in her womb. After she gave birth to him, and finished investigating her throughly, they executed her, and Edward was left with his father and all the rest of the people in the evil organization. They taught his and grawn him to adore their leader and become a good conslur for thei supreme leader, and a powerful soldier. Though There was one problem. Edward was smart. and he had a good thinking process. Which led him to the conclusion, in the age of 3, that their supreme leader is an idiot. He was an evil overlord simply because of his strengh, and there was a reason why his father needed to worry for every small detail in the organization. Edward, which even at such a small age was smarter then all of them, hated being around them, esspecially when they treated him like a kid and didn't really listened to what he have to say. Eventually, the organization fall, When a team of heros were able to pretend being soldiers, by wearing the clouths of soldiers they beat up and that way, were able to inflitrate the facility, and blow it up from the inside, and eventually taking down the said overlord. Edward, which predicted it, stole his father's cell phone, and prepared for himself an escape rout, ruining all the other escape routs, and personally killed his father and half brother, making sure thye ARE dead, together with all the other conculers, while the building collapsed on its own, and let the evil overlord to get arrested and thrown to jail. Through his father's cell phone (which his father was also the man responsible for all the financial matters of the organization), he transfered all what left from the money of the organization (100 Billion Dollars) to 50 diferent bank accounts he created for himself, scattering it so that in each one there would be around 2 billion dollars. Then he called to one of the leaders of the soldiers of the organization which were able to escape. Since all the high comman chain was either dead of captured, he was the highest authority for the soldiers who run away, even though he was only 5 years old at the time. He contacted them, and made sure that from now on they would follow him. Later, he opened a diary, and started to write himself down a list of "Do and Don't" for an evil Overlord, based on all of the mistakes of the leader of the Millanuim. After writing down around 20 rules for himself, with the first of them being: #My Legions of Terror will have helmets with clear plexiglass visors, not face-concealing ones. He then called a mate of his father, the Adviser of another Evil Overlord from the other side of the world. He was able to make a deal with him, that in exchange for brining himself and other millanuin soldiers with him, the organization would welcome them and let them join their ranks, with him being an advisor for the overlord of that organization. The man agreed, and for over 3 years he worked in that organization. Until he decided to betrayed them, lead a group of heros to their headquarters, Crashed their organization from the inside, while taking with him his soldiers, and many other soldiers who were disatisfied with their correcnt ruler, stole secret Charts for special robots, and moved all of the money of the organization to his bank accounts (the wealth of this organization stand on 25 Trillion dollars). Later on, he continued to create contact with diferent organizations, some of them not even on earth, and some are not even on the same dimension, and brought the soldiers he gathered from the former organizations through the years, and with the fall of each organization, he wrote down on his diary more and more codes and notes for what to do and not to do. When he reached the Age 20, he resigned from working for Evil Organizations, and decided to open an organization of his own, using the fortune he made for himself from other organizations (at this point, he already possesed 1 Quadrillion dollars - 1000000000000000 dollars). The name of the organization was '''Quod Magna Schattenreich. He established his organization based on the rules he made, which, when he found the organization, reached to 259 rules, and was able, after 1 month, to councer the entire planet. After 2 years he councer the entire universe, and later on he kept his extention towards other universes, each one of them have other difficultys and rivals, great heros who try to stand against him. It is also important to mention that he is not an idialist, and also not just plain evil. He does not conquer those places to change them for better or for the worst, and he does not conquer them simply to rule everything. He does that mostly because he wanted to see how difficult it can be, to do all of thsoe stuff, if you are very organized, and know what to do, and why no one was able to do so. Basically, he doesn't do that simply to rule everything, rather as a game. He would try his hardest to control everything stand in his way, and even things who doesn't, but he likes to basically play games with all existance, by trying to conquer it. Here is the full list of his rules: #My Legions of Terror will have helmets with clear plexiglass visors, not face-concealing ones. #My ventilation ducts will be too small to crawl through. #My noble half-brother whose throne I usurped will be killed, not kept anonymously imprisoned in a forgotten cell of my dungeon. #Shooting is not too good for my enemies. #The artifact which is the source of my power will not be kept on the Mountain of Despair beyond the River of Fire guarded by the Dragons of Eternity. It will be in my safe-deposit box. The same applies to the object which is my one weakness. #I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them. #When I've captured my adversary and he says, "Look, before you kill me, will you at least tell me what this is all about?" I'll say, "No." and shoot him. No, on second thought I'll shoot him then say "No." #After I kidnap the beautiful princess, we will be married immediately in a quiet civil ceremony, not a lavish spectacle in three weeks' time during which the final phase of my plan will be carried out. #I will not include a self-destruct mechanism unless absolutely necessary. If it is necessary, it will not be a large red button labelled "Danger: Do Not Push". The big red button marked "Do Not Push" will instead trigger a spray of bulletson anyone stupid enough to disregard it. Similarly, the ON/OFF switch will not clearly be labelled as such. #I will not interrogate my enemies in the inner sanctum — a small hotel well outside my borders will work just as well. #I will be secure in my superiority. Therefore, I will feel no need to prove it by leaving clues in the form of riddles or leaving my weaker enemies alive to show they pose no threat. #One of my advisors will be an average five-year-old child. Any flaws in my plan that he is able to spot will be corrected before implementation. #All slain enemies will be cremated, or at least have several rounds of ammunition emptied into them, not left for dead at the bottom of the cliff. The announcement of their deaths, as well as any accompanying celebration, will be deferred until after the aforementioned disposal. #The hero is not entitled to a last kiss, a last cigarette, or any other form of last request. #I will never employ any device with a digital countdown. If I find that such a device is absolutely unavoidable, I will set it to activate when the counter reaches 1:17 and the hero is just putting his plan into operation. #I will never utter the sentence "But before I kill you, there's just one thing I want to know." #When I employ people as advisors, I will occasionally listen to their advice. #I will not have a son. Although his laughably under-planned attempt to usurp power would easily fail, it would provide a fatal distraction at a crucial point in time. #I will not have a daughter. She would be as beautiful as she was evil, but one look at the hero's rugged countenance and she'd betray her own father. #Despite its proven stress-relieving effect, I will not indulge in maniacal laughter. When so occupied, it's too easy to miss unexpected developments that a more attentive individual could adjust to accordingly. #I will hire a talented fashion designer to create original uniforms for my Legions of Terror, as opposed to some cheap knock-offs that make them look like Nazi stormtroopers, Roman footsoldiers, or savage Mongol hordes. All were eventually defeated and I want my troops to have a more positive mind-set. #No matter how tempted I am with the prospect of unlimited power, I will not consume any energy field bigger than my head. #I will keep a special cache of low-tech weapons and train my troops in their use. That way — even if the heroes manage to neutralize my power generator and/or render the standard-issue energy weapons useless — my troops will not be overrun by a handful of savages armed with spears and rocks. #I will maintain a realistic assessment of my strengths and weaknesses. Even though this takes some of the fun out of the job, at least I will never utter the line "No, This Cannot Be!! I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" (After that, death is usually instantaneous.) #No matter how well it would perform, I will never construct any sort of machinery which is completely indestructible except for one small and virtually inaccessible vulnerable spot. #No matter how attractive certain members of the rebellion are, there is probably someone just as attractive who is not desperate to kill me. Therefore, I will think twice before ordering a prisoner sent to my bedchamber. #I will never build only one of anything important. All important systems will have redundant control panels and power supplies. For the same reason I will always carry at least two fully loaded weapons at all times. #My pet monster will be kept in a secure cage from which it cannot escape and into which I could not accidentally stumble. #I will dress in bright and cheery colors, and so throw my enemies into confusion. #All bumbling conjurers, clumsy squires, no-talent bards, and cowardly thieves in the land will be preemptively put to death. My foes will surely give up and abandon their quest if they have no source of comic relief. #All naive, busty tavern wenches in my realm will be replaced with surly, world-weary waitresses who will provide no unexpected reinforcement and/or romantic subplot for the hero or his sidekick. #I will not fly into a rage and kill a messenger who brings me bad news just to illustrate how evil I really am. Good messengers are hard to come by. #I won't require high-ranking female members of my organization to wear a stainless-steel bustier. Morale is better with a more casual dress-code. Similarly, outfits made entirely from black leather will be reserved for formal occasions. #I will not turn into a snake. It never helps. #I will not grow a goatee. In the old days they made you look diabolic. Now they just make you look like a disaffected member of Generation X. #I will not imprison members of the same party in the same cell block, let alone the same cell. If they are important prisoners, I will keep the only key to the cell door on my person instead of handing out copies to every bottom-rung guard in the prison. #If my trusted lieutenant tells me my Legions of Terror are losing a battle, I will believe him. After all, he's my trusted lieutenant. #If an enemy I have just killed has a younger sibling or offspring anywhere, I will find them and have them killed immediately, instead of waiting for them to grow up harboring feelings of vengeance towards me in my old age. #If I absolutely must ride into battle, I will certainly not ride at the forefront of my Legions of Terror, nor will I seek out my opposite number among his army. #I will be neither chivalrous nor sporting. If I have an unstoppable superweapon, I will use it as early and as often as possible instead of keeping it in reserve. #Once my power is secure, I will destroy all those pesky time-travel devices. #When I capture the hero, I will make sure I also get his dog, monkey, ferret, or whatever sickeningly cute little animal capable of untying ropes and filching keys happens to follow him around. #I will maintain a healthy amount of skepticism when I capture the beautiful rebel and she claims she is attracted to my power and good looks and will gladly betray her companions if I just let her in on my plans. #I will only employ bounty hunters who work for money. Those who work for the pleasure of the hunt tend to do dumb things like even the odds to give the other guy a sporting chance. #I will make sure I have a clear understanding of who is responsible for what in my organization. For example, if my general screws up I will not draw my weapon, point it at him, say "And here is the price for failure," then suddenly turn and kill some random underling. #If an advisor says to me "My liege, he is but one man. What can one man possibly do?", I will reply "This," and kill the advisor. #If I learn that a callow youth has begun a quest to destroy me, I will slay him while he is still a callow youth instead of waiting for him to mature. #I will treat any beast which I control through magic or technology with respect and kindness. Thus if the control is ever broken, it will not immediately come after me for revenge. #If I learn the whereabouts of the one artifact which can destroy me, I will not send all my troops out to seize it. Instead I will send them out to seize something else and quietly put a Want-Ad in the local paper. #My main computers will have their own special operating system that will be completely incompatible with standard IBM and Macintosh powerbooks. #If one of my dungeon guards begins expressing concern over the conditions in the beautiful princess' cell, I will immediately transfer him to a less people-oriented position. #I will hire a team of board-certified architects and surveyors to examine my castle and inform me of any secret passages and abandoned tunnels that I might not know about. #If the beautiful princess that I capture says "I'll never marry you! Never, do you hear me, NEVER!!!", I will say "Oh well" and kill her. #I will not strike a bargain with a demonic being then attempt to double-cross it simply because I feel like being contrary. #The deformed mutants and odd-ball psychotics will have their place in my Legions of Terror. However before I send them out on important covert missions that require tact and subtlety, I will first see if there is anyone else equally qualified who would attract less attention. #My Legions of Terror will be trained in basic marksmanship. Any who cannot learn to hit a man-sized target at 10 meterswill be used for target practice. #Before employing any captured artifacts or machinery, I will carefully read the owner's manual. #If it becomes necessary to escape, I will never stop to pose dramatically and toss off a one-liner. #I will never build a sentient computer smarter than I am. #My five-year-old child advisor will also be asked to decipher any code I am thinking of using. If he breaks the code in under 30 seconds, it will not be used. Note: this also applies to passwords. #If my advisors ask "Why are you risking everything on such a mad scheme?", I will not proceed unless I have a response that satisfies them. #I will design fortress hallways with no alcoves or protruding structural supports which intruders could use for cover in a firefight. #Bulk trash will be disposed of in incinerators, not compactors. And they will be kept hot, with none of that nonsense about flames going through accessible tunnels at predictable intervals. #I will see a competent psychiatrist and get cured of all extremely unusual phobias and bizarre compulsive habits which could prove to be a disadvantage. #If I must have computer systems with publicly available terminals, the maps they display of my complex will have a room clearly marked as the Main Control Room. That room will be the Execution Chamber. The actual main control room will be marked as Sewage Overflow Containment. #My security keypad will actually be a fingerprint scanner. Anyone who watches someone press a sequence of buttons or dusts the pad for fingerprints then subsequently tries to enter by repeating that sequence will trigger the alarm system. #No matter how many shorts we have in the system, my guards will be instructed to treat every surveillance camera malfunction as a full-scale emergency. #I will spare someone who saved my life sometime in the past. This is only reasonable as it encourages others to do so. However, the offer is good one time only. If they want me to spare them again, they'd better save my life again. #All midwives will be banned from the realm. All babies will be delivered at state-approved hospitals. Orphans will be placed in foster-homes, not abandoned in the woods to be raised by creatures of the wild. #When my guards split up to search for intruders, they will always travel in groups of at least two. They will be trained so that if one of them disappears mysteriously while on patrol, the other will immediately initiate an alert and call for backup, instead of quizzically peering around a corner. #If I decide to test a lieutenant's loyalty and see if he/she should be made a trusted lieutenant, I will have a crack squad of marksmen standing by in case the answer is no. #If all the heroes are standing together around a strange device and begin to taunt me, I will pull out a conventional weapon instead of using my unstoppable superweapon on them. #I will not agree to let the heroes go free if they win a rigged contest, even though my advisors assure me it is impossible for them to win. #When I create a multimedia presentation of my plan designed so that my five-year-old advisor can easily understand the details, I will not label the disk "Project Overlord" and leave it lying on top of my desk. #I will instruct my Legions of Terror to attack the hero en masse, instead of standing around waiting while members break off and attack one or two at a time. #If the hero runs up to my roof, I will not run up after him and struggle with him in an attempt to push him over the edge. I will also not engage him at the edge of a cliff. (In the middle of a rope-bridge over a river of molten lava is not even worth considering.) #If I have a fit of temporary insanity and decide to give the hero the chance to reject a job as my trusted lieutenant, I will retain enough sanity to wait until my current trusted lieutenant is out of earshot before making the offer. #I will not tell my Legions of Terror "And he must be taken alive!" The command will be "And try to take him alive if it is reasonably practical." #If my doomsday device happens to come with a reverse switch, as soon as it has been employed it will be melted down and made into limited-edition commemorative coins. #If my weakest troops fail to eliminate a hero, I will send out my best troops instead of wasting time with progressively stronger ones as he gets closer and closer to my fortress. #If I am fighting with the hero atop a moving platform, have disarmed him, and am about to finish him off and he glances behind me and drops flat, I too will drop flat instead of quizzically turning around to find out what he saw. #I will not shoot at any of my enemies if they are standing in front of the crucial support beam to a heavy, dangerous, unbalanced structure. #If I'm eating dinner with the hero, put poison in his goblet, then have to leave the table for any reason, I will order new drinks for both of us instead of trying to decide whether or not to switch with him. #I will not have captives of one sex guarded by members of the opposite sex. #I will not use any plan in which the final step is horribly complicated, e.g. "Align the 12 Stones of Power on the sacred altar then activate the medallion at the moment of total eclipse." Instead it will be more along the lines of "Push the button." #I will make sure that my doomsday device is up to code and properly grounded. #My vats of hazardous chemicals will be covered when not in use. Also, I will not construct walkways above them. #If a group of henchmen fail miserably at a task, I will not berate them for incompetence then send the same group out to try the task again. #After I capture the hero's superweapon, I will not immediately disband my legions and relax my guard because I believe whoever holds the weapon is unstoppable. After all, the hero held the weapon and I took it from him. #I will not design my Main Control Room so that every workstation is facing away from the door. #I will not ignore the messenger that stumbles in exhausted and obviously agitated until my personal grooming or current entertainment is finished. It might actually be important. #If I ever talk to the hero on the phone, I will not taunt him. Instead I will say that his dogged perseverance has given me new insight on the futility of my evil ways and that if he leaves me alone for a few months of quiet contemplation I will likely return to the path of righteousness. (Heroes are incredibly gullible in this regard.) #If I decide to hold a double execution of the hero and an underling who failed or betrayed me, I will see to it that the hero is scheduled to go first. #When arresting prisoners, my guards will not allow them to stop and grab a useless trinket of purely sentimental value. #My dungeon will have its own qualified medical staff complete with bodyguards. That way if a prisoner becomes sick and his cellmate tells the guard it's an emergency, the guard will fetch a trauma team instead of opening up the cell for a look. #My door mechanisms will be designed so that blasting the control panel on the outside seals the door and blasting the control panel on the inside opens the door, not vice versa. #My dungeon cells will not be furnished with objects that contain reflective surfaces or anything that can be unravelled. #If an attractive young couple enters my realm, I will carefully monitor their activities. If I find they are happy and affectionate, I will ignore them. However if circumstance have forced them together against their will and they spend all their time bickering and criticizing each other except during the intermittent occasions when they are saving each others' lives at which point there are hints of sexual tension, I will immediately order their execution. #Any data file of crucial importance will be padded to 1.45MB in size. #To keep my subjects permanently locked in a mindless trance, I will provide each of them with free unlimited Internet access. #I will not order my trusted lieutenant to kill the infant who is destined to overthrow me — I'll do it myself. #I will not waste time making my enemy's death look like an accident — I'm not accountable to anyone and my other enemies wouldn't believe it. #I will make it clear that I do know the meaning of the word "mercy"; I simply choose not show them any. #My undercover agents will not have tattoos identifying them as members of my organization, nor will they be required to wear military boots or adhere to any other dress codes. #I will design all doomsday machines myself. If I must hire a Mad Scientist to assist me, I will make sure that he is sufficiently twisted to never regret his evil ways and seek to undo the damage he's caused. I will also make sure that he does not have an extremely beautiful and extremely impressionable daughter. #If my supreme command center comes under attack, I will immediately flee to safety in my prepared escape pod and direct the defenses from there. I will not wait until the troops break into my inner sanctum to attempt this. #Even though I don't really care because I plan on living forever, I will hire engineers who are able to build me a fortress sturdy enough that, if I am slain, it won't tumble to the ground for no good structural reason. #Any and all magic and/or technology that can miraculously resurrect a secondary character who has given up his/her life through self sacrifice will be outlawed and destroyed. #I will see to it that plucky young lads/lasses in strange clothes and with the accent of an outlander shall REGULARLY climb some monument in the main square of my capital and denounce me, claim to know the secret of my power, rally the masses to rebellion, etc. That way, the citizens will be jaded in case the real thing ever comes along. #I will not employ devious schemes that involve the hero's party getting into my inner sanctum before the trap is sprung. #I will offer oracles the choice of working exclusively for me or being executed. #I will not rely entirely upon "totally reliable" spells that can be neutralized by relatively inconspicuous talismans. #I will make the main entrance to my fortress standard-sized. While elaborate 60-foot high double-doors definitely impress the masses, they are hard to close quickly in an emergency. #I will never accept a challenge from the hero. #I will not engage an enemy single-handedly until all my soldiers are dead. #If I capture the hero's starship, I will keep it in the landing bay with the ramp down, only a few token guards on duty and a ton of explosives set to go off as soon as it clears the blast-range. #No matter how much I want revenge, I will never order an underling "Leave him. He's mine!" #If I have equipment which performs an important function, it will not be activated by a lever that someone could trigger by accidentally falling on when fatally wounded. #I will not attempt to kill the hero by placing a venomous creature in his room. It will just wind up accidentally killing one of my clumsy henchmen instead. #Since nothing is more irritating than a hero defeating you with basic math skills, all of my personal weapons will be modified to fire one more shot than the standard issue. #If I come into possession of an artifact which can only be used by the pure of heart, I will not attempt to use it regardless. #The gun turrets on my fortress will not rotate enough so that they may direct fire inward or at each other. #If I decide to hold a contest of skill open to the general public, contestants will be required to remove their hooded cloaks and shave their beards before entering. #Prior to kidnapping an older male scientist and forcing him to work for me, I will investigate his offspring and make sure that he has neither a beautiful but naive daughter who is willing to risk anything to get him back, nor an estranged son who works in the same field but had a falling-out with his father many years ago. #Should I actually decide to kill the hero in an elaborate escape-proof deathtrap room (water filling up, sand pouring down, walls converging, etc.) I will not leave him alone five to ten minutes prior to "imminent" death, but will instead (finding a vantage point or monitoring camera) stick around and enjoy watching my adversary's demise. #Rather than having only one secret escape pod, which the hero can easily spot and follow, I'll simultaneously launch a few dozen decoys to throw him off track. #Prison guards will have their own cantina featuring a wide variety of tasty treats that will deliver snacks to the guards while on duty. The guards will also be informed that accepting food or drink from any other source will result in execution. #I will not employ robots as agents of destruction if there is any possible way that they can be re-programmed or if their battery packs are externally mounted and easily removable. #Despite the delicious irony, I will not force two heroes to fight each other in the arena. #All members of my Legions of Terror will have professionally tailored uniforms. If the hero knocks a soldier unconscious and steals the uniform, the poor fit will give him away. #I will never place the key to a cell just out of a prisoner's reach. #Before appointing someone as my trusted lieutenant, I will conduct a thorough background investigation and security clearance. #If I find my beautiful consort with access to my fortress has been associating with the hero, I'll have her executed. It's regrettable, but new consorts are easier to get than new fortresses and maybe the next one will pay attention at the orientation meeting. #If I am escaping in a large truck and the hero is pursuing me in a small Italian sports car, I will not wait for the hero to pull up alongside of me and try to force him off the road as he attempts to climb aboard. Instead I will slam on the brakes when he's directly behind me. (A rudimentary knowledge of physics can prove quite useful.) #My doomsday machine will have a highly-advanced technological device called a capacitor in case someone inconveniently pulls the plug at the last second. (If I have access to REALLY advanced technology, I will include a back-up device known as a battery.) #If I build a bomb, I will simply remember which wire to cut if it has to be deactivated and make every wire red. #Before spending available funds on giant gargoyles, gothic arches, or other cosmetically intimidating pieces of architecture, I will see if there are any valid military expenditures that could use the extra budget. #The passageways to and within my domain will be well-lit with fluorescent lighting. Regrettably, the spooky atmosphere will be lost, but my security patrols will be more effective. #If I'm sitting in my camp, hear a twig snap, start to investigate, then encounter a small woodland creature, I will send out some scouts anyway just to be on the safe side. (If they disappear into the foliage, I will not send out another patrol; I will break out the napalm.) #I will instruct my guards when checking a cell that appears empty to look for the chamber pot. If the chamber pot is still there, then the prisoner has escaped and they may enter and search for clues. If the chamber pot is not there, then either the prisoner is perched above the lintel waiting to strike them with it or else he decided to take it as a souvenir (in which case he is obviously deeply disturbed and poses no threat). Either way, there's no point in entering. #As an alternative to not having children, I will have lots of children. My sons will be too busy jockeying for position to ever be a real threat, and the daughters will all sabotage each other's attempts to win the hero. #If I have children and subsequently grandchildren, I will keep my three-year-old granddaughter near me at all times. When the hero enters to kill me, I will ask him to first explain to her why it is necessary to kill her beloved grandpa. When the hero launches into an explanation of morality way over her head, that will be her cue to pull the lever and send him into the pit of crocodiles. After all, small children like crocodiles almost as much as Evil Overlords and it's important to spend quality time with the grandkids. #If one of my daughters actually manages to win the hero and openly defies me, I will congratulate her on her choice, declare a national holiday to celebrate the wedding, and proclaim the hero my heir. This will probably be enough to break up the relationship. If not, at least I am assured that no hero will attack my Legions of Terror when they are holding a parade in his honor. #I will order my guards to stand in a line when they shoot at the hero so he cannot duck and have them accidentally shoot each other. Also, I will order some to aim above, below, and to the sides so he cannot jump out of the way. #My dungeon cell decor will not feature exposed pipes. While they add to the gloomy atmosphere, they are good conductors of vibrations and a lot of prisoners know Morse code. #If my surveillance reports any un-manned or seemingly innocent ships found where they are not supposed to be, they will be immediately vaporized instead of brought in for salvage. #I will classify my lieutenants in three categories: untrusted, trusted, and completely trusted. Promotion to the third category will be awarded posthumously. #Before ridiculing my enemies for wasting time on a device to stop me that couldn't possibly work, I will first acquire a copy of the schematics and make sure that in fact it couldn't possibly work. #Ropes supporting various fixtures will not be tied next to open windows or staircases, and chandeliers will be hung way at the top of the ceiling. #I will provide funding and research to develop tactical and strategic weapons covering a full range of needs so my choices are not limited to "hand to hand combat with swords" and "blow up the planet". #I will not set myself up as a god. That perilous position is reserved for my trusted lieutenant. #I will instruct my fashion designer that when it comes to accessorizing, second-chance body armor goes well with every outfit. #My Legions of Terror will be an equal-opportunity employer. Conversely, when it is prophesied that no man can defeat me, I will keep in mind the increasing number of non-traditional gender roles. #I will instruct my Legions of Terror in proper search techniques. In particular, if they are searching for escapees and someone shouts, "Quick! They went that way!", they must first ascertain the identity of this helpful informant before dashing off in hot pursuit. #If I know of any heroes in the land, I will not under any circumstance kill their mentors, teachers, and/or best friends. #If I have the hero and his party trapped, I will not wait until my Superweapon charges to finish them off if more conventional means are available. #Whenever plans are drawn up that include a time-table, I'll post-date the completion 3 days after it's actually scheduled to occur and not worry too much if they get stolen. #I will exchange the labels on my folder of top-secret plans and my folder of family recipes. Imagine the hero's surprise when he decodes the stolen plans and finds instructions for Grandma's Potato Salad. #If I burst into rebel headquarters and find it deserted except for an odd, blinking device, I will not walk up and investigate; I'll run like hell. #Before being accepted into my Legions of Terror, potential recruits will have to pass peripheral vision and hearing tests, and be able to recognize the sound of a pebble thrown to distract them. #I will occasionally vary my daily routine and not live my life in a rut. For example, I will not always take a swig of wine or ring a giant gong before finishing off my enemy. #If I steal something very important to the hero, I will not put it on public display. #When planning an expedition, I will choose a route for my forces that does not go through thick, leafy terrain conveniently located near the rebel camp. #I will hire one hopelessly stupid and incompetent lieutenant, but make sure that he is full of misinformation when I send him to capture the hero. #As an equal-opportunity employer, I will have several hearing-impaired body-guards. That way if I wish to speak confidentially with someone, I'll just turn my back so the guards can't read my lips instead of sending all of them out of the room. #If the rebels manage to trick me, I will make a note of what they did so that I do not keep falling for the same trick over and over again. #If I am recruiting to find someone to run my computer systems, and my choice is between the brilliant programmer who's head of the world's largest international technology conglomerate and an obnoxious 15-year-old dork who's trying to impress his dream girl, I'll take the brat and let the hero get stuck with the genius. #I will plan in advance what to do with each of my enemies if they are captured. That way, I will never have to order someone to be tied up while I decide his fate. #If I have massive computer systems, I will take at least as many precautions as a small business and include things such as virus-scans and firewalls. #I will be an equal-opportunity despot and make sure that terror and oppression is distributed fairly, not just against one particular group that will form the core of a rebellion. #I will not locate a base in a volcano, cave, or any other location where it would be ridiculously easy to bypass security by rapelling down from above. #I will allow guards to operate under a flexible work schedule. That way if one is feeling sleepy, he can call for a replacement, punch out, take a nap, and come back refreshed and alert to finish out his shift. #Although it would provide amusement, I will not confess to the hero's rival that I was the one who committed the heinous act for which he blames the hero. #If I am dangling over a precipice and the hero reaches his hand down to me, I will not attempt to pull him down with me. I will allow him to rescue me, thank him properly, then return to the safety of my fortress and order his execution. #I will have my fortress exorcised regularly. Although ghosts in the dungeon provide an appropriate atmosphere, they tend to provide valuable information once placated. #I will add indelible dye to the moat. It won't stop anyone from swimming across, but even dim-witted guards should be able to figure out when someone has entered in this fashion. #If a scientist with a beautiful and unmarried daughter refuses to work for me, I will not hold her hostage. Instead, I will offer to pay for her future wedding and her children's college tuition. #If I have the hero cornered and am about to finish him off and he says "Look out behind you!!" I will not laugh and say "You don't expect me to fall for that old trick, do you?" Instead I will take a step to the side and half turn. That way I can still keep my weapon trained on the hero, I can scan the area behind me, and if anything was heading for me it will now be heading for him. #I will not outsource core functions. #If I ever build a device to transfer the hero's energy into me, I will make sure it cannot operate in reverse. #I will decree that all hay be shipped in tightly-packed bales. Any wagonload of loose hay attempting to pass through a checkpoint will be set on fire. #I will not hold any sort of public celebration within my castle walls. Any event open to members of the public will be held down the road in the festival pavilion. #Before using any device which transfers energy directly into my body, I will install a surge suppressor. #I will hire a drama coach. The hero will think it must be a case of mistaken identity when confronted by my Minnesota accent (if everyone sounds American) or my Cornwall accent (if everyone sounds British). #If I capture an enemy known for escaping via ingenious and fantastic little gadgets, I will order a full cavity search and confiscate all personal items before throwing him in my dungeon. #I will not devise any scheme in which Part A consists of tricking the hero into unwittingly helping me and Part B consists of laughing at him then leaving him to his own devices. #I will not hold lavish banquets in the middle of a famine. The good PR among the guests doesn't make up for the bad PR among the masses. #I will funnel some of my ill-gotten gains into urban renewal projects. Although slums add a quaint and picturesque quality to any city, they too often contain unexpected allies for heroes. #I will never tell the hero "Yes I was the one who did it, but you'll never be able to prove it to that incompetent old fool." Chances are, that incompetent old fool is standing behind the curtain. #If my mad scientist/wizard tells me he has almost perfected my Superweapon but it still needs more testing, I will wait for him to complete the tests. No one ever conquered the world using a beta version. #I will not appoint a relative to my staff of advisors. Not only is nepotism the cause of most breakdowns in policy, but it also causes trouble with the EEOC. #If I appoint someone as my consort, I will not subsequently inform her that she is being replaced by a younger, more attractive woman. #If I am using the hero's girlfriend as a hostage and am holding her at the point of imminent death when confronting the hero, I will focus on her and not him. He won't try anything with his true love held hostage. On the other hand, the fact that she has been weak, slow-witted, naive and generally useless up to this point has no bearing on her actions at the moment of dramatic climax. #I will make several ludicrously erroneous maps to secret passages in my fortress and hire travellers to entrust them to aged hermits. #I will not use hostages as bait in a trap. Unless you're going to use them for negotiation or as human shields, there's no point in taking them. #I will hire an expert marksman to stand by the entrance to my fortress. His job will be to shoot anyone who rides up to challenge me. #I will explain to my Legions of Terror that guns are ranged weapons and swords are not. Anyone who attempts to throw a sword at the hero or club him with a gun will be summarily executed. #I will remember that any vulnerabilities I have are to be revealed strictly on a need-to-know basis. I will also remember that no one needs to know. #I will not make alliances with those more powerful than myself. Such a person would only double-cross me in my moment of glory. I will make alliances with those less powerful than myself. I will then double-cross them in their moment of glory. #During times of peace, my Legions of Terror will not be permitted to lie around drinking mead and eating roast boar. Instead they will be required to obey my dietician and my aerobics instructor. #Under no circumstances will I ever, EVER give a weapon back to the hero engaged with me in a duel. Sporting chances are for sissies. #All giant serpents acting as guardians in underground lakes will be fitted with sports goggles to prevent eye injuries. #All crones with the ability to prophesy will be given free facelifts, permanents, manicures, and Donna Karan wardrobes. That should pretty well destroy their credibility. #I will not employ an evil wizard if he has a sleazy mustache. #I will hire an entire squad of blind guards. Not only is this in keeping with my status as an equal opportunity employer, but it will come in handy when the hero becomes invisible or douses my only light source. #All repair work will be done by an in-house maintenance staff. Any alleged "repairmen" who show up at the fortress will be escorted to the dungeon. #When my Legions of Terror park their vehicle to do reconnaissance on foot, they will be instructed to employ The Club. #Employees will have conjugal visit trailers which they may use provided they call in a replacement and sign out on the timesheet. Given this, anyone caught making out in a closet while leaving their station unmonitored will be shot. #Members of my Legion of Terror will attend seminars on Sensitivity Training. It's good public relations for them to be kind and courteous to the general population when not actively engaged in sowing chaos and destruction. #I will not, under any circumstances, marry a woman I know to be a faithless, conniving, back-stabbing witch simply because I am absolutely desperate to perpetuate my family line. Of course, we can still date. #All guest-quarters will be bugged and monitored so that I can keep track of what the visitors I have for some reason allowed to roam about my fortress are actually plotting. #If my chief engineer displeases me, he will be shot, not imprisoned in the dungeon or beyond the traps he helped design. #I will not send out battalions composed wholly of robots or skeletons against heroes who have qualms about killing living beings. #I will not wear long, heavy cloaks. While they certainly make a bold fashion statement, they have an annoying tendency to get caught in doors or tripped over during an escape. #If a malignant being demands a sacrificial victim have a particular quality, I will check to make sure said victim has this quality immediately before the sacrifice and not rely on earlier results. (Especially if the quality is virginity and the victim is the hero's girlfriend.) #If I ever MUST put a digital timer on my doomsday device, I will buy one free from quantum mechanical anomalies. So many brands on the market keep perfectly good time while you're looking at them, but whenever you turn away for a couple minutes then turn back, you find that the countdown has progressed by only a few seconds. #If my Legions of Terror are defeated in a battle, I will quietly withdraw and regroup instead of launching a haphazard mission to assassinate the hero. #If I'm wearing the key to the hero's shackles around my neck and his former girlfriend now volunteers to become my mistress and we are all alone in my bedchamber on my bed and she offers me a goblet of wine, I will politely decline the offer. #I will not pick up a glowing ancient artifact and shout "Its power is now mine!!!" Instead I will grab some tongs, transfer it to a hazardous materials container, and transport it back to my lab for study. #I will be selective in the hiring of assassins. Anyone who attempts to strike down the hero the first instant his back is turned will not even be considered for the job. #Whatever my one vulnerability is, I will fake a different one. For example, ordering all mirrors removed from the palace, screaming and flinching whenever someone accidentally holds up a mirror, etc. In the climax when the hero whips out a mirror and thrusts it at my face, my reaction will be "Hmm...I think I need a shave." #My force-field generators will be located inside the shield they generate. #I reserve the right to execute any henchmen who appear to be a little too intelligent, powerful, or devious. However if I do so, I will not at some subsequent point shout "Why am I surrounded by these incompetent fools?!" #I will install a fire extinguisher in every room — three, if the room contains vital equipment or volatile chemicals. #I will build machines which simply fail when overloaded, rather than wipe out all nearby henchmen in an explosion or worse yet set off a chain reaction. I will do this by using devices known as "surge protectors". #I will explain to my guards that most people have their eyes in the front of their heads and thus while searching for someone it makes little sense to draw a weapon and slowly back down the hallway. #I will have a staff of competent detectives handy. If I learn that someone in a certain village is plotting against me, I will have them find out who rather than wipe out the entire village in a preemptive strike. #I will never bait a trap with genuine bait. #If the hero claims he wishes to confess in public or to me personally, I will remind him that a notarized deposition will serve just as well. #If I have several diabolical schemes to destroy the hero, I will set all of them in motion at once rather than wait for them to fail and launch them successively. #I will not procrastinate regarding any ritual granting immortality. #Mythical guardians will be instructed to ask visitors name, purpose of visit, and whether they have an appointment instead of ancient riddles. #If I do outfit my minions with gas masks or scuba equipment I will ensure that the equipment is functional and I will train them to use gas weapons. #I will instruct my minions to attack the hero at once if they outnumber him. They are NOT to attack him one at a time. #I will fight as dirty as possible when facing the hero. #I will also instruct my minions to also fight as dirty as possible and to fight with whatever they can find. #I will have all hallways in my fortress randomly shift in decoration and color to negate the possibility of anyone blending in to the surroundings. #I will always '''listen if a child of the members of my inner circle tells me they have something important to say. #When pursuing the hero who is fleeing on foot, my helicopter pilots will not make long strafing runs. This will only allow the hero to take advantage of natural cover and improvise weaponry or utilize concealed armaments. Instead, my pilots will hover close to the hero and fire at will with their automatic weapons. #I will never play with any seeming innocuous devices, especially fountain pens, that I confiscate from the hero or his associates. #Should the hero escape, I will not send my Legions of Terror on a suicide mission to chase him into an impenetrable asteroid field, burning swamp, or forest of carnivorous trees. My Legions of Terror will instead flank the area if possible, and practice basic marksmanship while waiting for the hero to reemerge. Well-trained troops are difficult to come by, and if they let my enemy escape, then they need more training. #Any evil uncles or disgruntled envious half-brothers of mine will not be tolerated. They may be incompetent and not openly sulk or plot against me for years, but they will inevitably try to seize an opportunity in my moment of weakness. They will be summarily executed and catapulted into a faraway province to prevent them from becoming pesky ghoststhat would advise the hero. #All staircases will have handrails and anti-slip surfaces. #I will create an elaborate decoy lair replete with guards, traps, and a scale replica of my current project. Meanwhile, my actual project will be housed in a nondescript suburban office building. #All firearms stored in easy-to-reach closets will be decoys that explode upon use. Furthermore, incompetent henchmen will be issued the same weapons and be instructed never to fire them. When the hero inevitably steals their weapon and tries using it, he will blow himself up. #When I finally get around to building my fantasy dinosaur island, I will make sure that the electric fence/defense capabilities of the island are not solely in the hands of one computer built in the mid-nineties. Furthermore, an entire team of qualified engineers will be entrusted with keeping that system operational, rather than entrusting the whole project to a single overweight man prone to temptation. #My minions will be well-fed, well-paid, and well-rested. A generous benefits package will garner loyalty, boost morale, and ensure that none of them become disgruntled minions. #Any of my trap rooms that are a typical slow death type, such as closing walls with spikes, rising water, etc., will only appear to be slow for the first 10 seconds. Thereafter the process will speed up 100 fold. #Any would-be messiahs who set foot in my realm who develop a popular following will be apprehended and provided a secluded life of comfort and leisure. #When finally encountering the hero for our Climactic Battle, I will greet him as if he were an old dorm mate. This will surely confuse him. #My robot army will not be big, slow-moving, and fashioned with inferior AI. Instead they will be built for speed, agility, and remotely controlled by my army of 15-year-old Korean Counter-Strike players. #The halls of my Impenetrable Fortress/Craft will always be straight, and my guards will not be dispatched on winding patrols through the corridors. Rather they will be stationed, four at a time, back-to-back, at every intersection. #Any jewelry of power will be fitted with a homing mechanism. Such objects are difficult to come by, and the last thing I need is for it to be lost for centuries in a secluded pond or worse—in the cracks of my couch. #I will not do a shoddy job erasing the hero's memory and attempt to trick him into thinking he is my partner. #Upon capturing the hero, I will immediately declare a "Take your daughter to work day" to have a significant number of human shields on hand. #I will not discontinue searches immediately after the hero has been captured. The searches will continue until I am satisfied that he did in fact travel alone. #I will not offer a bounty for the hero's capture. Henchmen have a pesky tendency to fight each other over these rewards. #I will use a Restraining Bolt on all my subordinates. #I will not have hobbies. They will only be used against me by my disloyal subordinates. '''Powers: Homo Superior Physiology - As the son of a powerful Homo Superior, he is as well one: *Enhanced Physiology: **Contaminant Immunity **Decelerated Aging **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Beauty **Enhanced Brain Capacity **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Health **Enhanced Instincts **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Leap **Enhanced Lung Capacity **Enhanced Marksmanship **Enhanced Memory **Enhanced Recovery **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Stride **Enhanced Vitality **Enhanced Wisdom **Enhanced Wits **Regenerative Healing Factor *Psionic Manipulation: **Astral Manipulation ***Astral Projection ***Astral Trapping ***Energy Soul ***Psionic Drain ***Psychometry ****Psychometric Ability Replication **Empathy ***Ecological Empathy ****Animal Empathy ****Plant Empathy ***Emotion Augmentation ***Emotion Detection ***Emotion Negation ****Apathy ***Empathic Conversion ***Empathic Echoes ***Empathic Inundation ***Psychic Navigation ***Remote Empathy ***Sensorial Link **Extrasensory Perception ***Aura Reading ***Divination ***Enhanced Awareness ***Soul Reading ***Soul Sight ***Spiritual Awareness **Precognition **Psychic Energy Manipulation ***Mental Attacks ***Psionic Augmentation ***Psionic Healing ***Psychic Attacks ***Psychic Constructs: ****'Empathic Creation:' He posses the ability to create constructs out of his emotions. *****'Anger Constructs:' Create constructs out of anger. *****'Compassion Constructs:' Create constructs out of compassion. *****'Fear Constructs:' Create constructs out of fear. *****'Greed Constructs:' Create constructs out of greed. *****'Hatred Constructs:' Create constructs out of hatred. *****'Hope Constructs:' Create constructs out of hope. *****'Love Constructs:' Create constructs out of love. *****'Lust Constructs:' Create constructs out of lust. *****'Pain Constructs:' Create constructs out of pain. *****'Pride Constructs:' Create constructs out of pride. *****'Serenity Constructs:' Create constructs out of serenity. ******Appendages *******Energy Wing Manifestation *******Psionic Tendril Generation *******Psychic Limb Generation ******Armor ******Barriers *******Energy Shield Construction *******Energy Wall Generation ******Building Creation *******Fortifications ******Duplicates of oneself. ******Golems *******Entities ******Platforms ******Restraints ******Vehicles ******Weapons *******Natural Weaponry ********Ergokinetic Claws *******Psychic Bow Construction *******Psychic Blade Construction *******Psychic Polearm Construction *******Psychic Whip Generation ***Psychic Energy Absorption ****Psionic Energy Conversion ***Psychic Force-Field Generation ***Psychic Infusion ***Psychic Shield ***Teletechnics ***Retrocognition **Telekinesis: ***Binding: To keep object/being from moving. ***Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. ***Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. ***Psionic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. ***Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. ***Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. ***Telekinetic Choking: To choke or strangle others without physical contact. ***Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. ***Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. ***Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. ***Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level: ****Crystal Manipulation ****Earth Manipulation ****Glass Manipulation ****Ice Manipulation ****Metal Manipulation ****Mineral Manipulation ****Snow Manipulation ****Acid Manipulation ****Alcohol Manipulation ****Ink Manipulation ****Oil Manipulation ****Poison Manipulation ****Water Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Neon Manipulation ****Hydrogen Manipulation ****Oxygen Manipulation ****Pressure Manipulation ****Smoke Manipulation ****Sound Manipulation ****Electricity Manipulation ****Fire Manipulation ****Ionic Manipulation ****Magma Manipulation ****Microwave Manipulation ****Pulse Manipulation ****Solar Manipulation ****Thermal Manipulation ***Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. ***Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ****Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ****Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. ****Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. ****Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. ***Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. ***Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. ****Animation: Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. ****Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting back together. ***Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. ***Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. ***Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. ***Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. ***Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat ***Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. ***Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. ***Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. ***Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. ***Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damage area. ***Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. ***Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. ***Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. ***Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. ***Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. ***Atomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ****Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. ****Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. ****Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy. ****Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. ****Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level. ****Nuclear Manipulation: His favorite power, he likes this power a lot, since it's one of his most destructive capabilities. *****Atomic Dissociation ******Atomic Cancellation ******Disassembly ******Self-Disintegration *****Attack Powers using nuclear reaction. *****Explosion Manipulation ******Combustion Inducement ******Nuclear Explosion Inducement ******Radiation Bomb Generation *****Nuclear Generation *****Plasma Manipulation ******Electricity Manipulation *******Magnetism Generation ******Fire Manipulation *******Heat Manipulation ******Light Manipulation *******Concussive Force *****Radiation Manipulation ******Collision Inducement ******Particle Acceleration *****Transmutation ******Elemental Transmutation ***Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. ***Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. ****Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. ****Reanimation: To reanimate corpses. ***Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. ****Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. ****Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. ***Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. ****Psychic Bomb Generation: To generate and release a destructive explosive composed of psychic energy. ***Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock on the other side of the planet, or moving objects even outside of the solar system. ***Technology Manipulation: To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. ***Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. ***Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. ***Vector Manipulation ****Absolute Constant Velocity ****Absolute Defense by preventing vectors from being able to access the space surrounding the user. *****Spatial-Temporal Lock by redirecting teleportation and time flow vectors. ****Acceleration ****Aversion Field ****Centrifugal Force Manipulation ****Centripetal Force Manipulation ****Deflection by reversing the moving direction of vectors. ****Flight by canceling the vectors of gravity or by using wind vectors as self-propulsion. ****Gravity Manipulation by manipulating weight (gravitational force/pull) vectors. ****Kinetic Energy Manipulation by manipulating the kinetic properties of vectors. ****Inertia Negation ****Invisibility by manipulating light and water reflections. ****Momentum Manipulation by manipulating the magnitude and direction of momentum vectors. ****Power Reflection ****Quantum Manipulation by manipulating quantum state vectors. *****Probability Manipulation by choosing a possible state vector result of physical systems *****Space-Time Distortion/Rift by using vectors to distort the continuum. ****Sound Manipulation ****Tactile Telekinesis by manipulating the vectors of oneself ****Telekinetic Regeneration by continue the normal flow of blood despite injuries and closing open wounds. ****Teleportation by manipulating position (location) vectors. ****Velocity Manipulation by altering the speed and direction of kinetic vectors. ****Vibration Emission by increasing the vibration rate of subatomic vectors. ****Wind Manipulation by manipulating the vectors of air molecules. *****Plasma Manipulation by redirecting and compressing wind. *****Razor Wind ***The level of the Telekinesis is such he can operate on a sub atomic level, And can move things as big as planets at maximum, though it takes immense amounts of stamina from him to actually move one, so usually he does not do such a stuff. **Telepathy: ***'Mind Reading:' The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. ****'Visual Mind Reading:' The ability to see the thoughts of others. ***'Psychic Communication:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. ***'Empathy:' The ability to interpret the emotions of others. ****'Telempathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. ***'Telepathic Speaking:' The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. ***'Binding:' The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. ***'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. ***'Emotion Manipulation:' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. ***'Knowledge Projection:' The ability to project knowledge into another mind. ****'Telepathic Language Instruction:' The ability to teach languages telepathically. ***'Knowledge Replication:' The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. ***'Memory Reading:' The ability to read the target's memories. ***'Mental Hallucination:' The ability to cause mental hallucinations. ***'Mental Inducement:' The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. ***'Mind Control:' The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. ***'Mind Image:' The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. ***'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. ***'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. ***'Mind Walking:' The ability to enter the mind of another. ***'Omnilingualism:' The ability to intuitively understand all languages. ****'Telepathic Translation:' The ability to translate all languages. ***'Psionic Inundation:' The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. ****'Neurocognitive Deficit:' The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. ****'Telepathic Static:' The ability to project telepathic static. ***'Psychic Inhibitors:' The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit the target's capabilities. ***'Psychic Navigation:' The ability to create a mental map of the area. ***'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. ***'Psychic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. ***'Psychic Torture:' The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually. ***'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. ***'Sensory Scrying:' The ability to perceive through the senses of other beings. ***'Speaking Inducement:' The ability to make others say whatever one wants. ***'Telepathic Hijacking:' The ability to hijack telepathic communication. ***'Telepathic Language Instruction:' The ability to project language information to others to communicate. ***'Telepathic Prediction:' The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. ***'Telepathic Relay:' The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. ***'Thought Manifestation:' The ability to make one's thoughts visible to all. ***'Thought Manipulation:' The ability to control the thoughts of others. ***'Consciousness Transferal:' The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. ***'Darkside View: '''The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. ***'Lightside View:' The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. ***'Memory Manipulation: The ability to erase, restore and alter the target's memories. ***Mental Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. ***'Mind Exchange:' The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body. ***'Projective Omnilingualism:' The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language. ***'Psychic Energy Manipulation:' The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. ****'Psychic Constructs:' The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. ***'Psychic Wave Manipulation:' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. ***'Absolute Illusion: He can create illusions which mimic reality perfectly, and it is immposible to escape from. ***Remote Telepathy:' The ability to use telepathy from a long range. ***'Subconscious Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the subconscious. ***'Telepathic Surgery:' The ability to perform neuropsychic surgery, healing and/or damaging the mind. ***The level of the Telepathy is that he can use all of those said abilities on people on the other side of the galaxy, and he can use it on 1,000,000 people at ones. 'Transcendent Physiology: As the son of the goddes of life, Anima, he achived godly and divine powers. While usually the childrens of divine beings and humans are only demigods, because his father was more of a god then a human, he recived a level more similar to a transcendent one. *Cosmic Awareness *Divinity **Deity Soul **Worship Empowerment *Freedom/Reality Separation/Spatial-Temporal Lock *Healing/Resurrection *Higher Consciousness *Immortality *Sanctification *Shapeshifting *Smite *Absolute Condition **Absolute Agility **Absolute Athleticism **Absolute Attack **Absolute Balance **Absolute Beauty **Absolute Charisma **Absolute Defense **Absolute Dexterity **Absolute Leap **Absolute Perception **Absolute Reflexes **Absolute Regeneration **Absolute Senses **Absolute Speed **Absolute Stamina **Absolute Strength **Indomitable Will **Infinite Life Energy **Divine Combat ***Divine Slayer ***Divine Banishment ***Indomitable Will ***Omnislayer ***Supernatural Combat ***Ultimate Fighter ****Ability Intuition ****Absolute Attack ****Absolute Defense ****Army Annihilation ****Attack Prediction ****Attack Reversal ****Body Supremacy ****Clear Mind ****Combat Adaptation ****Combat Empowerment ****Combat Merging ****Combat Perception ****Combat Specialist ****Counter ****Enhanced Assassination ****Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition ****Fear Inducement ****Indomitable Will ****Instant Learning ****Limitation Inducement ****Martial Arts Intuition ****One-Man Army ****Pressure Point Intuition ****Sense of Strength ****Trick Weaponry ****Unpredictability ****Weapon Proficiency ***Weapon Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation *Domain Warping: He posses dominion over life, as the son of the goddess of life. **Aether Manipulation: ***Aether Attacks ***Cosmological Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Aether created and binds them all together. ****Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. ****Celestial Manipulation: Gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. ****Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. ****Elemental Manipulation: Use ethereal power to control elemental forces. *****Light Element Manipulation - Manipulate the purest form of the elements through Aether. ****Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of pure energy to an extreme level. ****Gravity Manipulation: By manipulating the Aether one can increase or decrease "gravity". ***Magic: Users can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". ****Astrology: Use the ethereal forces in celestial bodies. ****Creation Magic: Use magic in positive creative ways. ****Magical Energy Manipulation: Master the manipulation of magical energy forces. *****Creation *****Destruction *****Energy Manipulation ******Energy Attacks *****Energy Circle Combat *****Force-Field Generation *****Fusionism *****Healing *****Illusion Manipulation *****Levitation *****Magic Attacks *****Magical Constructs *****Magical Energy Absorption *****Magical Energy Generation *****Magical Energy Storage *****Magic Negation *****Mana Manipulation *****Resurrection *****Reality Warping *****Soul Manipulation *****Spell Casting *****Spell Creation *****Teleportation *****Time Manipulation *****Transformation *****Transmogrification ****Mysticism: Master the purest kind of magic. ****White Arts: Master the aspects of good magic. **Life Aspect Manifestation: ***Balance:' User has mental balance and make level-headed decisions and do not follow through with insane or impulsive ideas. They know about emotions like fear but are not shaken by them. ***'Change: Power in which to alternate any living thing into any/every other one. For deviation of any kind is the very foundation of ever growing life branching out and spreading its roots. ***Charity:' User loves to bring happiness and joy for those in need. Helping others is the essence of this aspect. ***'Determination:' User makes conscious decisions to circumvent risks and select the less dangerous way to solve a problem meaning they don't die for anything or anyone, they live for them. ***'Friendship:' The power of friendship beats all things and protects all persons around user are empowered by the strength of the bonds with their friends. ***'Hope:' Not of despair, this raises users spirit and gives user confidence. Hope is an uncompromising emotion that does not yield when they are facing a terrible "monster". ***'Love:' User love to bring happiness and joy for those in need. Love is the power to like much of a certain person, the ultimate power to destroy any barrier. ***'Meaningfulness:' User sees the importance of all things and is empowered by their significance. ***'Restoration:' User has the wish to undo any damage, heal anybody who is injured physically or emotionally, or even resurrect the dead. ***'Restraint:' User knows that everything has a limit that should not breached and exhibit self-control. They don't need to have unnecessary things, and can resist being obsessively attached to a person, thing or emotion. ***'Youthfulness:' User ignores age and has the determination to accomplish things regardless of difficulty and challenge because are youthful and energetic. **Life Lordship: As the son of Anime, the Goddess of life, he posses lordship over life itself. ***Healing ***Life Connection ***Life Creation: He posses the ability to create new living beings, many of them are being used in his organization. ****Angels - As a God, he posses the ability to create even angels. ****Animals - He can create an endless variety of different animals. ****Artificial Life - He can also create "new" beings, artificial life forms who does not exist in nature usually. ****Beasts - He can create powerful beasts that would fight for him. ****Deities - He can even do as much as creating Demi Gods and other powerful deities. Though non of them can be stronger then him, because he can't create anything more powerful then himself, those deities each one posses her own powers and her own dominion. ****Demons - He can as well create demons. ****Eldritch Abominations - He can create Eldritch Abominations to fight for him. ****Elemental Entities - He can even give life to elements. ****Fused Life - He can create new beings form a fusuion between other beings, though in the process, those he made this new life from would die. ****Hybrids - He can create hybrids. ****Parasites - He cna create parasites that would spy after his enemies, control them and kill them. ****Sapient Races - He can create entire new races of sapient and sentient living beings. ****Symbiotes - He can create symbiots. ****Technorganic Beings - He can create living beings with implanted technological artifacts in them. ***Life Creation Field ***Life Field Projection ***Life-Force Augmentation ***Life-Force Empowerment ***Life-Force Manipulation ****Age Manipulation ****Animancy ****Animation ****Aura Implanting ****Aura Reading ****Biological Essence Manipulation ****Chi Augmentation ****Death Sense ****Empathy ****Form Manipulation ****Ki Sense ****Healing *****Spiritual Healing ****Life Inducement ****Life Manipulation ****Life-Force Absorption *****Aura Absorption ****Life-Force Extraction ****Life-Force Attacks ****Life-Force Augmentation ****Life-Force Constructs ****Life-Force Conversion ****Life-Force Detection ****Life-Force Empowerment ****Life-Force Generation ****Life-Force Merging ****Life-Force Transferal ****Mediumship ****Power Activation ****Power Augmentation ****Power Bestowal ****Power Erasure ****Regenerative Healing Factor ****Resurrection ****Soul Manipulation ****Spiritual Flight ****Spiritual Force Manipulation ***Life Mastery ***Life Wellspring ***Reincarnation ***Resurrection 'Fallen Physiology: While he might be a god in nature, he chose the path of evil and darkness. *Assailant *Body Manipulation **Anatomical Liberation **Appendage Generation **Atrophy **Auxiliary Organs **Blood Manipulation **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Bodily Fluid Manipulation **Bodily Gas Manipulation **Body Chemistry Manipulation **Body Creation **Body Dismemberment **Body Immobilization **Body Modification **Body Supremacy **Body Temperature Manipulation ***Body Heat Camouflage **Bone Manipulation **Brain Manipulation **Cardiology Manipulation **Characteristic Removal **Chitin Manipulation **Connective Tissue Manipulation **Corporeal Evacuation **Dermal Armor **Digestive Manipulation **DNA Manipulation **Elasticity **Eye Manipulation **Fatigue Manipulation **Fat Manipulation **Feather Manipulation **Foreign Forces Removal **Hair Manipulation **Hormone Manipulation **Immune System Manipulation **Joint Manipulation **Malleable Anatomy **Mass Expulsion **Metabolism Acceleration **Metabolic Manipulation **Motor-Skill Manipulation **Muscle Manipulation **Mutilation **Nail Manipulation **Natural Weaponry **Nerve Manipulation **Organ Relocation **Organic Attacks **Organic Combat **Organic Constructs **Organic Generation **Pheromone Manipulation **Physical Attribute Augmentation **Reproduction Manipulation **Respiratory System Manipulation **Regenerative Empowerment **Regenerative Healing Factor ***Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality **Self-Hardness Manipulation **Self-Manipulative Puppetry **Sense Manipulation **Skin Manipulation **Spine Manipulation **Synchronized Movement **Tongue Manipulation **Unraveling **Vasopressin Manipulation **Wing Manipulation *Corruption Manipulation **Corruption Empowerment **Corruption Inducement *Dark Arts: **Blood Magic **Conjuration ***Demon Summoning **Curse Manipulation ***Curse Inducement **Death Magic **Destruction Magic **Elemental Magic **Extrasensory Perception **Flight **Illusion-Casting **Life Magic ***Amalgamation ***Mutation Inducement **Necromancy **Possession **Ritual Magic **Shapeshifting **Spell Casting ***Spell Negation *Dark Element Manipulation **Black Earth Manipulation ***Black Metal Manipulation **Black Lightning Manipulation **Dark Acid Manipulation **Dark Fire Manipulation **Dark Light Manipulation **Dark Water Manipulation ***Dark Ice Manipulation **Dark Wind Manipulation ***Dark Smoke Manipulation **Grim Darkness Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Dark Side Aspect Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Darkside View *Deal with the Devil *Death Inducement *Deformation *Demon Physiology: **Contract Bestowal **Corruption Inducement **Curse Inducement **Death Inducement **Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality **Death-Force Manipulation **Elemental Mimicry/Energy Physiology **Empathy **Fear Inducement **Hatred Empowerment **Human Disguise **Invisibility **Mediumship **Mental Manipulation **Natural Weaponry ***Claw Retraction ***Enhanced Bite ***Horn Protrusion ***Needle Projection ***Prehensile Tail ***Stinger Protrusion ***Tentacle Extension **Necromancy **Nightmare Manipulation **Nothingness Manipulation **Pain Inducement **Poison Generation **Possession **Sin Embodiment **Soul Absorption **Unhealing **Weapon Manipulation **Weather Manipulation **Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation *Evil Empowerment *Gestalt Form *Heresy Embodiment *Heresy Empowerment *Impossible State Survival *Malefic Force Manipulation: **Corruption Attacks **Corruption Empowerment **Corruption Inducement **Corruption Manipulation **Dark Aura Manipulation **Dark Chi Manipulation **Demonic Element Manipulation **Energy Constructs (formed of evil energy.) **Evil Aura **Evil Empowerment **Malefic Attacks **Malevolence Release **Negative Energy Manifestation **Possession/Mind Control **Sin Embodiment **Sin Empowerment **Vice Inducement *Malevorous *Morality Manipulation *Survival Empowerment *Taint Generation *Torment Inducement *Treachery Inducement *Omnimalevolence - While falling from grace, he is also, right to the core, an absolutely evil person: **Apathy **Evil Embodiment ***Corruption Inducement *** Curse Embodiment ****Sin Embodiment *****Vice Inducement **Famine Embodiment ***Famine Inducement **Fear Embodiment ***Fear Inducement ***Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation **Irreversible Destruction **Isolation **Madness Embodiment ***Insanity Inducement **Negative Energy Manifestation **Pestilence Embodiment ***Pestilence Manipulation **Purification Immunity **Satanic Incarnation **Soullessness **Tormentor ***Sadness Inducement ***Torment Inducement **Unlovability Inducement **War Embodiment ***War Inducement 'God Of Death '- Because of the fact he "fall" from grace as a god, while still retaining his divine and holy powers, he recive dark ones. As he fall from grace, his Life dominion also became Death dominion. While he still posses the status of "God of Life", he also posses now the status of "God of Death": *Domain Warping: He posses dominion over Death, as he is the fallen son of the goddess of life. **Nether Manipulation: ***Anti-Healing Factor: Unmake healthy beings worsening healthy conditions. ***Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. ****Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. ****Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. ****Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. ****Death-Force Manipulation: *****Age Manipulation *****Apathy *****Aura Reading *****Dark Arts *****Dark Energy Manipulation *****Dark Element Manipulation *****Death-Force Attacks *****Death-Force Constructs *****Death-Force Generation *****Death Inducement *****Death Manipulation *****Death Sense *****Death Perception *****Destruction *****Disease Manipulation *****Insanity Inducement *****Infertility Manipulation *****Life-Force Absorption *****Life-Force Transferal *****Life Resilience *****Madness Manipulation *****Mediumship *****Necromancy *****Necroplasmic Conversion *****Poison Manipulation *****Pollution Manipulation *****Power Augmentation *****Power Erasure *****Reanimation *****Regenerative Healing Factor *****Resurrection *****Rot Inducement *****Soul Summoning *****Spiritual Force Manipulation ****Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. ****Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms. *****Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. ****Nothingness Manipulation: Control the power of oblivion. ****Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. ***Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. ****Absolute Destruction: Collapse anything/everything into oblivion. *****Concept Destruction: Destroy concepts. ****Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. ****Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. ***Magic: Control the Mystical energies. ****Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. ****Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manor of afflictions. ****Inhibition Release: Unleash the darkest impulses in others. ****Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. ****Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects ****Transformation Field Projection: Twist and reform the inhabited area and its occupants around. ****Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. ****Reality Sundering: Rupture the very fabric of existence. ****Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings ***Nether Attacks ***Nether Generation **Death Aspect Manifestation: ***Decay: Wither, wearying, eroding, rotting. All things come to the eventuality in their existence when they slowly but steadily fall apart and die. The all but unavoidable fall into decadence is an ultimately all-consuming aspect which takes to any form of being. All things eventually degrade until they reach the point of nonexistence, no matter how healthy or well-maintained they are; life especially since it is all so purposely finite. ***Despair: To submit to despair is to fall into hopelessness! The user exists in a state of dread that no one can escape. They only feel like giving up for their failures and the loss of love ones with low expectations for the future. Forced to watch their torment feeling helpless, they linger on wandering the sad earth as a dead corpse with no hope of comfort to mend their broken spirits. ***Destruction: Break, crush, destroy, all actions related to damaging the constitution of an object, system, or being. This is the desire to cause destruction toward others, oneself, or a system. The need to kill is such a thrill that user needs to obliterate their opponents to feel contentment: they have an unsatisfying desire for conflict. ***Greed: To possess everything and to waste everything. Everything should belong to the user because they want it, they rightfully deserve it, and they would kill anyone who stands in their way from getting it. They would do anything to make what they want their by any means, all they have to do is take it. ***Intoxication: The urging need to feed something deep inside, but can neither truly satiate their blissful high nor relinquish their addiction or emotional state of ludicrous joy to negate other physical aspects. If the user attempts to withdraw from it, they could die, and if they continue the way they are, they will die. Either way, it is a need to desire, to love, to indulge on deathly levels. ***Loneliness: The solitude that user feels is too great for anyone to bear, so they would prefer to die than be alone. Yet there are those who would rather be alone, whether it is for their own goals or if they are just in the mood. However insignificant it may seem, it is powerful enough to kill because no one wants to die alone. ***Madness: An unstable mind that extracts balancing flows from your physiques. The user hears voices even though they do not know where they come from or even who they belong to. They engage in various activities that are out of the ordinary, and this could be disturbing. It's to reeducate the meaning of insanity and suppress any sense of fear for when the scales are tilted, death is coming for many people. ***Nihilism: The philosophical doctrine that negates the meaningful, positive aspects of the human life. The belief that there is nothing in life, no hope, no morality in themselves or in others. There is no such thing as a soul inside any of us, we are just sacks of meat. Wishing to feel the embrace of oblivion, only death's sweet release can satisfy them. They are totally consumed by "true" despair. ***Rage: Rage is an unstoppable angry emotion. Do not stand in its way for it will destroy the user. There is nothing more to it. Even if a bug bites them, they will get pissed. If someone insults them, they get pissed. If someone asks a question, even a valid one, they WILL get REALLY pissed. It's all just one more step toward absolute rage. ***Sacrifice: Sacrifice is a rite or act that is often met with solemn aversion. In ancient rituals, sacrifice was essential to the culture and death was inescapable. If the person had the option of having their life spared, they had to have someone else die in their place. ***Senescence: Time, while an inextricable and fundamental principle intertwined with space that gives us freedom to function, is a continuous progression that waits for nobody and leads us to our inevitable fate. One can escape a car crash, sickness, and murderer, but they will still face the bitterness of mortality because none can escape the slow decay of time. When one reach their final ages, their life will finally give out. ***Stagnation: The eventual grind/halt of all things when which after eventually running its coarse along the road will eventually begin to settle in its ways until it can no longer grow or develop in new ways. When this happens, when things stop changing they eventually stop all together and ultimately die out indefinitely. All things must ultimately come to an end after all those who lose the ability to adapt and alternate themselves or their environment risk the vulnerability too decadence leading to inevitable collapse. **Lifeline Sight 'Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation '- As a combinaiton of his divine heretige, and his status as a fallen being, he posses a mixtur between divine powers and demonic ones: *Angelic Aura/Divine Aura/Demonic Aura *Benefic Force Manipulation/Malefic Force Manipulation *Celestial Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation **Demon Physiology ***Demonic Arm **Demon Sorcerer Physiology ***Demonic Magic ****Curse Inducement ****Creation ****Dark Arts ****Demonization ****Demonic Empowerment ****Demonic Force Manipulation ****Demonic Weaponry ****Demon Mode/Devil Mode ****Destruction ****Evil Empowerment ****Magic Absorption ****Magic Negation ****Necromancy ****Negative Forces Manipulation ****Reality Warping ****Reality Consumption ****Sin Empowerment ****Spell Casting ****Spell Creation ****Unholy Territory ***Demonic Earth Manipulation ****Demonic Metal Manipulation ***Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Demonic Light Manipulation ***Demonic Lightning Manipulation ***Demonic Wind Manipulation ***Diabolic Darkness Manipulation ***Hell-Fire Manipulation ***Hell Water Manipulation ****Demonic Ice Manipulation **Demonic Empowerment **Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Demonic Aura ***Demonic Infusion ***Demon Manipulation **Demonic Weaponry **Morality Manipulation **Sin Manipulation *Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation **Divine Empowerment/Demonic Empowerment **Divine Element Manipulation/Demonic Element Manipulation *Divine Territory/Unholy Territory *Divinity *Divine Force Manipulation **Angelic Aura **Angelic Magic ***Angel Mode ***Angelic Force Manipulation ***Angelization ***Animancy ***Creation ***Destruction ***Divine Element Manipulation ***Divine Territory ***Divine Weaponry ***Holy Gift ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Mysticism ***Positive Forces Manipulation ***Reality Warping ***Smite ***Spell Casting ***Spell Creation ***White Arts **Benefic Force Manipulation **Celestial Manipulation **Divine Aura **Divine Empowerment **Divine Energy Manipulation **Divine Element Manipulation **Divine Territory **Divine Weather Manipulation **Exorcism **God Hand **Healing **Healing Prayer **Holy Gift **Holy Projectile Attacks **Holy Voice **Impurity Destruction **Light Manipulation **Miracle Manipulation **Mysticism **Peace Manipulation ***Peace Inducement **Positivity Manipulation **Purification **Regenerative Healing Factor **Reincarnation **Resurrection **Salvation **Sanctification **Smite **Soul Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *Exorcism/Possession *Holy Gift *Holy Voice *Impurity Destruction *Twilight Manipulation *Miracle Manipulation *Mysticism *War & Peace Manipulation **Peace Inducement **War Inducement *Positivity Manipulation/Negativity Manipulation *Purification/Corruption Inducement *Reincarnation *Resurrection *Salvation *Sanctification *Smite *Virtue Inducement/Sin Inducement Absolute Intelligence: From birth, Edward was extremely intelligent. *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Thought Process *Enhanced Instincts/Hyper-Instincts *Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Hypercognition/Omnicompetence *Infinite Creativity/Omnifabrication *Intuitive Aptitude/Instant Learning *Intuitive Perception *Maximum/Enhanced Brain Capacity *Maximum/Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Multi-Focus/Parallel Processing *Multitasking/Supertasking *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Numerical Precision *Optimal Finesse *State of Mind *Clear Mind *Tactical Genius *Visualization Weapons: Ragnarok.png|Excalibur Damocles_-_Blaze_Luminous.png|The Damocles 'Excalibur: '''Edward use THE Excalibur, as in the original one of King Arthur. The sword cary with her Divine power, the Authority of the kings, and other majestic abilities: *Divine Weaponry - After all, this IS one of the strongest divine weapons: **Absolute Attack ***Conceptual Attacks **Absolute Defense **Adaptive Weaponry **Angelic Force Manipulation ***Angelic Magic ***Divine Energy Manipulation ***Divine Infusion **Divine Element Manipulation ***Sacred Light Manipulation **Divine Empowerment **Divine Slayer **One-Man Army **Power Manifestation **Purification **Sentient Power **Weapon Manipulation ***Weapon Transmutation ***Weapon Summoning/Weapon Calling - He can summon Excalibur from every place he wish. **Weapon Proficiency **Weaponry Refinement **Worthiness Enchantment *Possibility Inducement *Primordial Ice Manipulation - Excalibur is known for her ice abilities, which are betowed upon her by ancient gods: **Arctic Lordship **Disaster Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Ice Storm Creation **Eternal Winter Inducement **Ice Manipulation ***Conceptual Ice Manipulation ****Absolute Zero Inducement ****Atmospheric Freezing ****Concept Empowerment ****Conceptual Attacks ****Conceptual Materialization ****Cryokinetic Constructs ****Cryokinetic Creature Creation ****Cryoportation ****Freezing ****Frostbite ****Ice Attacks ****Ice Augmentation ****Ice Generation ****Ice Manipulation ****Ice Mimicry ****Ultimate Freeze ***Esoteric Ice Manipulation ****Dark Ice Manipulation ****Demonic Ice Manipulation ****Ice Magic ****Pure Ice Manipulation ****Sacred Ice Manipulation ****Spiritual Ice Manipulation **Life Creation **Weather Manipulation ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Snow Manipulation ***Sub-Zero Rain **Ultimate Freeze ***Absolute Zero Inducement ***Atmospheric Freezing ***Molecular Deceleration ***Molecular Immobilization ***Neurocognitive Deficit ***Omnidirectional Ice Waves ***Soul Sealing ***Soul Trapping ***Time Stopping ***Unmeltable Ice **Winter Manipulation 'Damocles: 'The Damocles is the finest form of technology he worked on, the perfect artillery. *Absolute Defense - The Damocles have a speacial force field around it. The force field is litteraly unpenetratable. Not even a supernove could do anything to this force field. and considering the fact that the force field's core is inside the damocles, meaning, inside the force field, it's immposible to damage the force field from outside. *Absolute Attack - The damocles fire a special Bombs. Those bombs destroy EVERYTHING. It doesn't matter what is the target, those bombs WOULD insinirate it completely, destroy it's body, it's soul very existance. *Absolute Speed - The Damocles can excellerate from a state of rest to a speed beyond the speed of light in a mare second. *Meta Teleportation - The Damocles can Teleport to anywhere and everywhere the one activating her wish for. it can also create a special force field around it that would teleport anyone inside of it with her. *Energy Manipulation - The damocles can shoot, absorb and freely manipulate all forms of energy in her surrounding. *Gravity Manipulation - The Damocles can create around it a special force field that would manipulate the gravity around it. it can increase gravity up to x1000000 the usual gravity, or reduce it to x1000 times what it was before. *Size: The Damocles is a Planet size space ship. as such, most usual threats won't even make it even get scratched, and that's even when the shileds are down. *Ultimate Burning - The Damocles can shoot fire beams that can burn anything and everything. *Absolute Light - the Damocles can project a special light that would blind and vaporize nearly anything around it, also giving it a divine and majestic apperence. *Omni-Weather Manipulation - The Damocles can manipulate all forms of weather around it. Themes: 'Gradus Vita Ireo Ireo! Letzte Bataillon Judge It! Apocalypse now! All Hail Britannia Avalon Damocles ' 'Low of Solipsism Kyrie young master Song Of Demeter The Wrath of God in all it's Fury ' 'At The Very Beginning ' 'Carnage Category:Blog posts